


Embers

by amoama



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amoama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mushy pain - Drabble for the prompt "Curls". Obviously this pairing came to mind! <br/>For Drabble Day 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embers

Grantaire curls his hand around his sticky glass. Giving out a breath of defiant satisfaction after gulping down its contents. His eyes fixed on Apollo. Marking the distance between them, drawing him in.

Enjolras’s arms curl around the shoulders of his two lieutenants, Combeferre and Courfeyrac. One of steadfast strength, the other slim and wily but no less earnest. His embrace both receives assurance and lends reassurance. An enduring, empowering circle. But his eyes seek out Grantaire’s.

Their end was written in these moments of silent solidarity.

The embers of the fire curl into one another, seeking each other’s heat.


End file.
